


The Hunter and Her Prey

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali's task was to bring Erica in. Deucalion ordered her to do it based on his thinking that the young wolf would be swayed by a female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and Her Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in celebration of Season 3 premiering tonight! A bit of Kali/Erica smut. Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Kali's task was to bring Erica in. Deucalion ordered her to do it based on his thinking that the young wolf would be swayed by a female. They wanted to pull every member of Derek's pack away from him to leave him vulnerable. Kali spied on Erica for the first week. She followed her to school, home, and Derek's place—if it could even be called that—and every week, she would come back to Deucalion and tell him she hadn't had a chance to make contact.

The girl was boring but not unattractive. She noticed the swagger of her hips when she walked, among other things. Mainly her chest. Kali couldn't deny she had a thing for well-endowed women. Erica definitely wasn't shy about showing off her assets, which Kali was thankful for.

Erica's daily routine may have been boring but the girl herself was anything but. The rare times she didn't skip gym, she'd pretend she forgot her gym clothes and sit on the bleachers outside while everyone else ran around playing whatever sport the teacher had chosen that day. She'd watch her classmates, secretly text, or inspect her nails. Kali looked at her from behind the treeline; everyday getting closer and closer to her target.

She stopped tapping her phone's screen and looked up. She turned her head straight towards where Kali stood. She froze and actually felt a shiver of slight fear go down her spine. Erica beckoned her closer, knowing there was someone there. Kali took a step forward out from behind a tree. There was no sense to keep pretending. Her steps thundered on the metal bleachers. As she got closer, Erica looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't what she was expecting. She had an athletic build; she reminded Erica of the swimmers and soccer players in her school.

"You may want to rethink your lurking strategies, hon. I could smell you all the way here," Erica said calmly as Kali got even closer. Erica looked at her and chuckled.

"You look suspicious as hell. Sit down and quit looking at me like that. People are going to think I just turned you down or something."

 _"For a pup, this one has a mouth on her,"_ Kali thought.

"So why have you been following me, whatever your name is?"

"Kali," she interrupted.

"Whatever. And don't think I didn't notice you, because I have," Erica said and flipped her hair to one side. Her sweet scent crashing on Kali's face like a tidal wave, filling her nostrils. Kali swore she could feel it coating her tongue and the back of her throat.

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "there's a new pack here and we want you."

Deucalion's words were rattling around in her head. _"Do what you have to do. Threaten her, bribe her, fuck her. I don't care which one you choose just get her here."_

Kali threw out the first two options immediately and reached out and placed her hand over Erica's.

She smirked and leaned in, "are you trying to get me to join your pack or are you trying to get into my skirt?"

She shrugged and smiled, "why not both?"

Erica moved her hand from under Kali's and placed it on her lap and sighed. Kali's eyes fell to Erica's heaving chest. She wondered what they'd feel like beneath her palm. Her voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So you try to get me to join your pack by 'seducing' me. You sound a lot like Derek right now."

"The difference between me and him is that I know how to fuck a woman properly," Kali whispered and moved her hand to Erica's inner thigh.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "So if we do, then what? I'm obligated to join you and whoever else? I don't think so."

Kali strayed from her objective now that she had touched her and filled her head with all possible scenarios. Most of them being of Erica on her back with Kali's face buried between her legs.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. Think of it as me being attracted to you. Which I am."

Erica's face was serious and she looked into Kali's eyes. "No."

"Yet you haven't moved my hand."

She wasn't dumb, Erica enjoyed Kali's warm hand on her thigh, but they'd only just met. Do strangers ever really have sex after just a few minutes of meeting?

Apparently they do.

Both of them had snuck into the old gymnasium's changing room. Kali pushed Erica against a shower wall and shoved her face in her long, golden hair. The tile was cold against Erica's cheek; Kali's hard body pressing against her back.

She snaked her hands to Erica's chest and pulled the neck of her tank top down, freeing her breasts and she began kneading them while lightly biting her shoulder. Erica tried to push herself off the wall slightly, trying to turn to face the other girl, but Kali was much too strong.

Kali hiked Erica's leather skirt up to her waist and shoved her hand into her white panties. Erica gasped lightly and bit her lip as Kali's skilled fingers touched her in all the right places. Her hand joined Kali's, wanting to feel the stranger's fingers; wanting to confirm that this was truly happening.

"Am I the first girl you've been with?" Kali asked between ragged breaths into Erica's ear.

"Hardly," she said with a chuckle.

She moved her fingers faster and pinched her nipple a bit too hard. Erica tensed and cried out. "Okay, yes! You're the first!"

Kali stopped and shushed her while pushing her long hair to the side. "Keep quiet, darling. You'll bring the entire building down."

The fingers between Erica's legs slowly started moving again, sending shivers down her thighs. Kali kissed her shoulder and spun her around and kissed her fiercely. She pulled her panties down too eagerly, ripping them in the process. She grabbed one of Erica's legs and wrapped it around her waist. Kali's finger slipped into Erica with ease, making her shudder at the new sensation. She took one of her pink nipples into her mouth and began pushing her hips forward, reaching deeper and deeper within her. Erica's grip on her waist tightened and she hugged Kali, trying to steady herself.

She whined and gasped into Kali's ear and she smiled just thinking of the sweet faces Erica must be making. Next time they meet, she'd have to take her somewhere with a bed so she could look upon her face properly.

Erica groaned and could barely get any words out. Kali moved faster and rubbed at her clit with her free hand. Erica came and held on for dear life to the back of Kali's shirt. The only sounds in the room were coming from Erica. Kali kissed her cheek and brushed her hair off her face.

"I'll see you around," Kali said and kissed her on the lips.

 

*

 

A couple of days later, Kali saw Deucalion and he asked about Erica first, like he always did.

"How's our wolf doing? Is she ours yet?"

"Not yet. But I think she's _coming_ around," Kali replied and chuckled.


End file.
